OKAERI
by arizu21
Summary: Cuando la distancia nos hace sentir el peso de aquellos que tenemos lejos, nuestros recuerdos son una gran compañía.


**Esta historia está basada en los personajes de Candy y Terry creaciones de Kyoko Mizuki para sus Novelas/Manga/Anime CANDY CANDY. **

**_Este minific es solo para entretenimiento y sin ánimo de fines de lucro.

* * *

_**

******OKAERI**

_- Ensayo una escena que me ha hecho recordarte. Perdí la concentración, cuando se trata de ti no logro concentrarme. Las tablas del escenario son tan frías. Creo que saldré a caminar. Hace un hermoso día._

_- Sentada a los pies del padre árbol, te pienso.__Intenté olvidarte pero fue imposible, a través del follaje verde puedo ver el cielo azul,__tan azul como tu mirada. (Suspiro) Hoy hace un hermoso día._

_- Saliendo del teatro un pequeño colisionó con mis piernas, tendría unos 4 años, "disculpe señor, no lo vi solo buscaba mi pelota" Parecía un hombrecito. Desde la otra acera una chiquilla un poco más grande le llamaba. Ella llevaba coletas, él tenía muchas pecas. Definitivo... Hoy es un día para recordarte._

_- Los chicos juegan a mí alrededor,__ l__a hermana María se molesta porque les he enseñado a trepar, pero ellos son tan felices... Jake se parece a ti, arisco pero a la vez tierno... Definitivo...__Hoy es un día para recordarte._

_- He llegado a Hyde Park... Sí, estoy en Londres, la guerra ha dejado al país destruido, pero el parque aun está en pie y es tan verde como tus ojos. Aquí también ha sido difícil, sin embargo hay muchas familias disfrutando el día. Eso me recuerda que te debo un picnic._

_- En lo alto del gran árbol, observo toda la colina,__ r__ecuerdo aquellos días de escuela, éramos tan felices.__La Srta. Pony está feliz de tenerme a su lado, fueron momentos__difíciles, creí superarlo todo, sin embargo aun siento un vacio.__Por cierto, aun me debes un picnic._

_- Ayer visité el zoológico, por un momento pensé encontraría a Albert en la cabaña del cuidador, fue tan extraña la sensación. Había un chico persiguiendo un puerco, ¿qué hace un puerco en un zoo? Bueno, son tiempos post guerra, nada es realmente ilógico. El chico logró atrapar al puerco y yo te imaginaba corriendo tras él._

_- Ayer estuve en la finca de Tom, tuve que hacer de enfermera, el muy loco quiso enseñar al pequeño Steven a enlazar una vaca__y el pequeño enlazó al puerco de Maggie, fue divertido,__Tom fue arrastrado por el puerco y terminó con un brazo lastimado.__El niño está bien. Tom molesto y yo recordándote._

_- Solo me queda una función en esta ciudad, luego de nuevo un largo viaje, antes de partir volveré al colegio, quiero imaginarte corriendo de nuevo por la colina, regañarme por fumar en ella. Recordarte saltando entre ramas por las habitaciones de los chicos. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y bailar juntos de nuevo aquel vals._

_- Pronto regresaré a la ciudad, quisiera quedarme un poco más pero un compromiso importante me espera.__Una brisa fresca me trae el aroma de la otra colina, me pregunto si seguirá igual, si otros chicos rebeldes la ocuparan.__Me gustaría regresar alguna vez, me gustaría de nuevo bailar aquel vals._

_- Fui al colegio, recorrí todos nuestro lugares, porque bueno, si, eran nuestros. Salté el muro en honor a nuestras travesuras. Estuve en la torre, aun está en pie. Subí al árbol de la 2da colina y toque la armónica una vez más, tal como lo hice aquel atardecer. Luego me fui, tenía que tomar un barco, pero esta vez no te escuché._

_- Aun recuerdo el dolor de aquella vil trampa, sentir tu presencia del otro lado de los gruesos y fríos ladrillos. Tu música logró hacerme dormir. Recuerdo esa melodía como si fuera ayer. Al día siguiente partiste.__Te busqué, no te alcancé, grité pero el barco ya había zarpado._

_- En esa oportunidad partí en búsqueda del futuro que quería construir para los dos, si te abandoné fue pensando en buscarte luego. Éramos muy jóvenes, no tenía nada que ofrecerte y teníamos un camino por andar. _ _Fue un verano maravilloso, no podíamos saber que terminaría de esa manera. Esperaba encontrarte pronto y así fue._

_- Después de ese verano maravilloso, quién iba a pensar que nos separaríamos de esa manera, fue la primera vez que me abandonaste, pero entendí que tenía s un camino por recorrer y que nos encontraríamos muy pronto. Así fue._

_Quise conocer tu lugar favorito, quería seguir lleno de ti, por eso fui al Hogar. Estar ahí a pesar del frio era estar contigo, tu calidez me envolvía ante la invernal crudeza del paisaje y del padre árbol. No podía quedarme mucho tiempo más. Si quería regresar a ti, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Continué mi camino añorando el reencuentro._

_- No podía permanecer más en aquel lugar, fui tras tus pasos, llegue tarde, tu calor aun se sentía en el hogar, tu aroma se percibía en la colina, solo me quedó llorar y esperar el reencuentro._

_- El océano a esta hora del día refleja un tono verdoso que se funde con el azur del cielo, llevo varios días navegando y aun te pienso. Pronto estaré en casa. El destino fue caprichoso con nosotros, recibir tu carta fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mucho tiempo._

_- Y te encontré, una nota de prensa me llevó a ti, pero los desencuentros fueron mayores.__El destino no quiso unirnos en ese entonces. Ya estoy de regreso en casa, y me siento tan sola.__Tal vez son los recuerdos, estoy sensible estos días._

_- Mi vida cobró sentido, hacía algo que me gustaba y ahora podía ofrecerte un futuro. Se acercaba el estreno de mi primer protagónico y quería compartirlo contigo. Solo pensaba en ti, tenerte a mi lado, por eso solo envié un boleto. Quería que te quedaras, y esperaba convencerte._

_- Moría por verte, estaba tan feliz por aquel boleto que no me di cuenta de la decisión que había tomado Stear, lo lamentaré siempre, tal vez hubiera logrado convencerlo de no ir, tal vez no, pero lo hubiera intentado, nunca lo sabré.__Solo pensaba en ti, en estar a tu lado._

_- Mientras viajabas llena de ilusiones, el destino de nuevo jugaba con mis sentimientos. Una tragedia sembró de espinas mi vida y no quería hacerte sufrir por ello. Te observe descender del vagón, quería correr a tu lado, abrazarte y besarte, retenerte por siempre._

_- Soñaba despierta mientras viajaba, en nuestro futuro, ¡Juntos! Solo había un boleto y también tenía deseos de quedarme a tu lado, por siempre. Verte en la estación... quería lanzarme a tus brazos, quería besarte como nunca lo hicimos…__Quería ser tuya para siempre._

_- Estabas tan hermosa... de pronto sentí celos de Albert. Ver tus mohines al no encontrarme fue delicioso, extrañaba tus pecas. Tenía que hablarte, al verte feliz, a mi lado… no pude. Así que fui egoísta y preferí esperar hasta después de la función. Pero los rumores no esperan... llegaron antes que mis palabras y te perdí._

_- Estabas tan guapo, sentí envidia de todas las personas a tu alrededor, pero fuiste solo para mí esa tarde, actuabas de modo extraño, tampoco lo noté, mi corazón latía por ti y mi pensamiento solo te pensaba. Luego, el teatro, los rumores, la tragedia. Y te perdí… por segunda vez te perdí._

_- Fui un idiota esa tarde... debí retenerte, debí decirlo apenas llegaste, quería verte y estaba tan confundido que solo tu presencia fue una llama de serenidad después de esos días difíciles. Si lo hubiéramos conversado… ¡Te extraño demasiado!_

_- Fue una estupidez abandonarte esa tarde, pero estaba tan dolida, no fuiste capaz de contarme lo sucedido, y ella estaba tan desvalida... pensé que apartándome los tres estaríamos mejor... pero no fue así.__Pudimos hablarlo y resolverlo juntos. ¡Te extraño tanto!_

_- Acepté tu decisión pensando en lo mejor para todos, observe tu partida__tras el frio cristal, tu figura envuelta en la nieve se alejaba lentamente. Una parte de mi se resistía a dejarte, la otra, pensaba en el deber moral que me ataba a esa habitación de hospital._

_- Partir marchando sobre decenas de ilusiones rotas, fue una difícil decisión, no quería dejarte, una parte de mi pensaba que había actuado bien, ella te necesitaba, y no podía interponerme. Por eso partí, bajo la nieve dejándote en aquella habitación._

_- Mi corazón no resistió mucho tiempo ese acuerdo, abandoné, hui, muchas cosas se dijeron, la realidad es que solo fui tras de ti. A mitad de camino remordimientos comenzaron a atormentarme y a hacer flaquear mis argumentos. Caí en desesperación y una vez más vi el infierno._

_- Regresé a casa llena de remordimientos, pensándote, creyéndote en el camino correcto. La noticia de tu desaparición de nuevo me atormentó. Como Romeo y Julieta, nuestro amor había terminado en tragedia, y una vez más, mi corazón sangraba, noche tras noche sufría por ti. Sentí en carne viva el infierno._

_- Alcohol y cigarros alimentaban la bruma en mis sentidos, fui de nuevo aquel chiquillo a la deriva perdido en un océano de sentimientos oscuros. Como Romeo y Julieta nuestro amor estaba condenado. Noche tras noche recitaba en un teatro de tercera intentando dominar mis demonios, expiar mis culpas y redimir mi espíritu. La penitencia eras tú, y no estabas. Solo quedaban recuerdos._

_- Stear, tu, Albert misteriosamente también había desaparecido.__Mis sentimientos se encontraban a deriva, todos me dejaban sola. Desesperada en busca de Albert, una carta me llevó hasta un triste teatro. Escuche tu voz y aun así, no lograba asimilar qué hacías allí, pensé era una jugarreta de mi imaginación, no lograba borrar tu recuerdo, no quería que solo fueses un recuerdo._

_- Fue una tarde más, perdido en el éter cuando te vi, o creí verte, de nuevo y como autómata recitaba las famosas líneas que alguna vez en el lago solo fueron para ti. Un destello esmeralda en medio de la muchedumbre captó mi atención, Una mirada de compasión me sacudió. Por un momento mi corazón revivió para detenerse de nuevo al observar mejor. Ya no estabas. Solo eras una ilusión._

_- Sentí mucho dolor y desesperación. No sé si me reconociste entre la muchedumbre. Quise correr y sacarte de ahí. Mi corazón casi muere al verte en ese estado. Ya no eras tú. No supe que hacer. Me fui. Fueron momentos muy duros. Sacando fuerzas no sé de dónde, oculté mis sentimientos y pretendí que todo solo era una ilusión._

_- Quería verte, tenía que olvidarte, quería estar a tu lado siempre, pero no podía retenerte. Continué con las andanzas etílicas hasta que la voz de mi conciencia se materializó. No sé de donde salió Albert, tu ángel guardián apareció para hacerme recuperar la cordura. Fui allí por ti, para convencerte de que nuestro camino era el mismo. Y te vi._

_- Mi camino retomaba el curso correcto, recuperé el trabajo en la clínica, eso distraía mi mente y, poco a poco pensé, lograría olvidarte, pero una tarde me pareció verte en el mirador. Me estaba engañando. __Corrí tras otra mentira creyendo románticamente que habías ido a buscarme.__Tonta de mí, ya era un recuerdo, y tú habías regresado al lugar donde debías estar__._

_- Estabas radiante, alegre como siempre, me pregunté si habías logrado olvidar, de nuevo el miedo me azotó, sin embargo sabía que también para ti aun era muy pronto para superarlo. Eres muy fuerte mi pecosa, me conmovió tu capacidad de lucha y superación, por eso y una vez más partí._

_- En un mismo día recuperé a mi amigo, conocí a mi tutor y descubrí a mi príncipe. Era tiempo de tomar un descanso y rehacer mi vida. Esta vez todo lo haría bien. Regresé al Hogar. Ahora, en este momento, tengo que salir. __Mi compromiso importante es hoy._

_- Me desperezo, recojo el equipaje pero antes me aseguro de no olvidar la armónica, la guardo muy cerca del corazón, como siempre, para sentir tu calor acompañándome día a día. Salgo del camarote, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El barco está atracando ya en el muelle y estoy ansioso por desembarcar. He regresado. Mi nueva vida me espera, y los recuerdos solo recuerdos son._

_- Esta mañana dejé la flojera y los recuerdos de lado, me levanté temprano y volví locos a todos en esta casa. Ya he dejado todo listo para la sorpresa, he preparado una cena especial. ¡Sí! Cociné yo, y aunque no lo crean los años me han dado buena sazón. Estoy impaciente._

_- Intento desembarcar pero entre el tumulto y aquellos que me reconocen no logro salir rápidamente. Definitivo, tengo que inventar otro disfraz, tal vez deba hacerle caso a Jake y cortarme el cabello, ya es tiempo de dejar a tras la rebeldía. No logro ver dónde está mi auto. Se supone que vendrían a recogerme. Me impaciento._

_- Parece que hoy, a todo el mundo le dio por pasear en coche cerca del muelle. Un barco se acera y atraca en el mismo instante en que logro salir del embotellamiento y conseguir un lugar para estacionarme. La tarde está calurosa y Jake está tan impaciente como yo. Hay demasiadas personas, así que lo alzó sobre mis hombros.__**-Allí está mamá**__. Grita con ferviente alegría, se retuerce en mis brazos y sale corriendo entre el tumulto. __**-¡Espera!**__ Intento decirle pero como buen hijo de sus padres, fue más rápido. _

_Y ahí está él. Un poco bronceado por el trayecto en el mar, guapo como siempre, parece un poco más fuerte, desde esta distancia logro ver el brillo anhelante de sus zafiros buscándome. Mi corazón late como loco, mis manos sudan, no logro evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría, me sonrojo igual que aquella chiquilla enamorada que corría tras él por los bosques de Escocia. Quisiera correr como Jake pero ya no soy tan ágil. _

_- Allí está ella, resplandeciente como el sol. Han sido 5 meses de gira y al fin regreso a mi ángel. Ya no puedo aguantar más, como un chiquillo corro a su encuentro y un pequeño pecoso se interpone en medio del camino, se lanza a mis brazos, -__**¡Papá! ¡Papá!... ¿qué me trajiste?**__ -No puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Lo abrazo fuertemente, y me acerco al ángel de esmeralda mirada que no puede moverse rápidamente y me observa con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Su abdomen ha crecido lo suficiente como para hacerle dar pasos un poco torpes, acariciando su vientre deseo que esta vez sea una linda pecosa de ojos verdes como su madre. ¡Soy muy feliz y estoy en casa!_

_- __Bienvenido a casa amor, le digo mientras se acerca, deposita en el suelo a Jake y me abraza tan fuerte como mi abultado peso se lo permite, nos besamos largamente sin importar las miradas que nos rodean. ¡Soy muy feliz y estamos todos en casa!_

_**FIN**_

**_

* * *

_**

**OKAERI: Bienvenido/a a casa. **

* * *

****Espero les haya gustado. Este ha sido mi 3er. mini creado para el Candy mundo. No soy escritora, ni pretendo serlo. Solo escribo cuando duendes traviesos y/o mis amigas (_Moonky en especial_), me extorsionan y me arrastran a la vorágine de eventos locos en las que solemos meter las narices y fisgonear _(aunque confieso, fui yo esta vez quien las arrastró en junio pasado a éste en el que fue publicado originalmente el minimini). _

_Para escucharlo con música y tal como publicó originalmente: /MINIFICS_481968/BOADICEA_OKAERI_ _

_Abrazos._

**_Boadicea._**


End file.
